Xanpire Chronicles: Book 1
by Naito Writer
Summary: Tamers/X-overs:A story about an ex-prince of a new breed who has no power or memory of his past. Banished to the human world and hunted by other new breeds of creatures. See inside.
1. Trailer

Tamers/Anime X-Over

The Xanpire chronicle Books

The Awakening.

Trailer

**A boy with an unknown past.**

Shooting up awake with a sweat after the strange dream he has just had.

**Is secretly hunted by strange creatures.**

"You cannot protect him forever, sooner or later he will be dead." A grin coming on to his face, with sharp fangs shown. Directed below to the ground at his target...

**But is protected by his longtime friends.**

"We watched him this long so it won't matter." He said to him with a glare... "Besides we never got the chance to ask. Why are you trying to kill him?"...

**Soon he will awaken and learn his history.**

"Why?" Letting out a chuckle for hearing that as a stupid question, "He is the prince of your kind, is he not." Soon feeling the dark aura emanating from the two...

**Banished from their dimension.**

"The court banished him to this world without his memory and power. You expect us to let him survive on his own." His glowing red eyes glaring death into the hunter...

**His power known to legend.**

Walking out of the pillar of light to show that he has survived, showing his glowing eyes to the occupants of the room.

**The fight will go on.**

...Grabbing the Shadow wolf by the throat, he crushes the dark creation until it bursts into shadows.

**Until it will lead to ones downfall.**

Raising his right arm high to the night starry sky, a light blue seal with a crescent moon in the middle summons forth his bladed weapon...

**Secrets will be revealed. **

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He says with anger, at the monsters that he knew to be his friends. Who were un-fazed at the outburst...

....

As the Were-shadow came at them, with none of them able to help.......leaps out of the crowd transforming himself to fight alongside his new friends.

**Powers will be unlocked.**

Summoning his own weapon through the seal of darkness..

**Allies will be made.**

"I don't want to get mixed into this. It's not my fight." Turning to the ex-prince in the now empty corridor.

**A battle is coming.**

"If you don't..."

....

Colliding swords as the roof burns from under their feet...

....

"...they will kill anyone that will stand in their way..."

....

Grabbing the incoming claw, he brings it in to place his other hand on it's chest. Calling on a seal of fire...

....

"...to gain the throne. And if that happens, then there is no telling what they will do."

**A new breed of creatures.**

He free falls after her before he could summon his wings.

**Existence of magic will reveal itself.**

Rising out of the Dark seal to his shadow minions, that all bowed at his arrival..

**And a banished prince may find love with a human.**

Taking him by the shoulder, she spun him round to see the seriousness in his eyes. "You can't go through with this, you heard them..." Stopping as he places a finger to her lips. "I have to do this. He wants me then I'm going."...

**The fight to gain the throne of an ex-prince that will cause problems for the court.**

"State your name young one!" He shouts out to the traitorous one, being unaffected by the flames that engulf the roof of the building.

"I am the ex-prince of the Xanpire race, the one that will bring you down no matter what...."

**The Xanpire Chronicles: Book 1-The Awakening.**

* * *

Interested let me know and I'll get on it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: The shows and characters are owned by the people that rightfully made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Hope you like what is made in this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

Tamers/Anime X-Over

The Xanpire Chronicles: Book 1

The Awakening

Chapter 1

* * *

"My king we must leave." A tall man wearing white scratched and slightly dented knights armour with a black protective suit underneath, without a helmet to reveal his long light blond hair, pale blue slitted eyes, dark white skin and pointed ears also with a pair of fangs. Having scratches with small traces of blood coming out of some.

To a man wearing royal custom dark gold armour for battle almost the same condition and same features on his head except for having his dark brown hair being short and tied back along with a short beard, his eyes were also slitted and black coloured. Clutching a wound on his right side that couldn't seem to heal so the blood was coming non stop.

In the knights arms was a 6 year old boy with short chestnut brown. Wearing black pants and a plain white shirt and black shoes, being unconscious his eye colour could not be seen but his features were the same as the other two.

As the knight stood by a hidden passage concealed within the wall holding the boy. The king stood on the other side not making a move to enter, keeping his hand on his wound. "Galahad my old friend. Watch my son, train him on what knowledge you know. Among others, he will someday destroy the traitorous court. That did this to our people. Now go."

Looking to his son who was still knocked out he gave him a gentle look. "Be careful out there my son." Running his free hand through his hair, along with a yellow glow of his eyes. That made the boys body glow slightly. "Sire you didn't..." He was stopped by the banging of the door down the corridor, messed with bodies of a number of three kinds of different creatures.

Before anything could be said the king used what power he could use to seal up the wall. The boy's red eyes slowly open and all he could see of his father was the smile he was giving him.

"Father!" He yells out to him trying to reach for him. Before the sealed wall blocked his view.

End Dream.

* * *

Shooting up with a sweat after the strange dream he has just had. Twelve year old Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) looked round the room to see it was his bedroom. Having a work desk on the opposite side, with a computer on it, a table lamp along with some other things and a bookshelf above it. On the left was his wardrobe and drawers underneath holding his other stuff.

Looking out the window behind him he notices it was still night. 'That dream again, where did it come from?' Was what he thought, before looking at the digital clock on his night stand to see the time was 2:48am. Wiping what sweat he had off, Takato placed his head back on his pillow after getting a normal pace in breathing, trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

Unaware of the fight going on outside the bakery/house located in the small city named Seiyashin, after the unknown winged knight that protected the forest on the outside of the city from weird creatures many years ago. Legends say that those that travel to the ruins located somewhere within the forest, would come across the spirits of the vanquished monsters. So no one dares go that far.

Two figures flew in clashed with eachother using what could be swords, before passing one another. Landing on a roof opposite of his opponents, he ran the same way of the other.

Using his glowing red eye's as night vision, keeping a strong grip on the black hilt of his sword, the safeguard looked like dark blue dragon extended wings, with a pentagon plain blue crystal embedded within the middle and having a yellow dragons head inside. The blade was white with a dragon wing engraved on both sides reaching halfway.

The thing he was facing was a Baturian. A humanoid Bat dressed up like a ninja in complete black minus the mask, revealing his bat like head with yellow eyes, wearing wrist guards on both arms with similar white slightly curved blades, suitable for combat for this sort of battle.

The sword user wore a black attire of jeans, steel toed boots, v neck T-shirt and a trench coat. There was no scabbard for the sword and the night was shadowing his face and hair, but you could see his dark white skinned hands and barely spot his pointed ears also from th looks of his height he was a young eleven year old.

Both of them continued moving, jumping from one roof to the next. Until the young one jumps at the creature, his sword held high with both hands. Cutting it off with the blade making an impact with the roof, missing its target.

With a smirk the Batarun summoned larger bat wings under its raised arms, from the back to the wrists. Taking flight into the air thinking it had the advantage. But the sword wielder flew after without wings.

* * *

Looking back to see the unknown creature coming for him. The Baturian turns and with a deep breath it lets out a sonic sound wave. Making the person flinch at the sound it emitted, among the people that were awake because of it.

Moving straight so he could take his sword, generating energy into it so the blade could glow light blue. "Wing rush!" With one swing, he launches a wing shaped energy attack. Watching it coming, it ceased it's sound move and made an ascend with a hard flap of its arms.

"Your not the only one with blade abilities." Outstretching both arms with a grin baring it's fangs, the two blades on the guards began to lengthen. "Blade whip!" Keeping both arms at length, both blades began to lengthen further before they aimed for the young one and extends after him at a quick speed.

Holding out his weapon so the flat side could block the two, sending them flying separate ways. Only they flew around to come in behind, so he swings round himself with a swatted swing when he felt they were close enough.

As he was playing a game of swat with the extending blades the Baturian was enjoying the show, until it heard something with its keen hearing. "I summon forth the enhanced power of boost speed, Zenkai!"

Then feeling something moving down at remarkable speed before it could do anything, not only seeing a glowing blue blur pass. But its right arm was cut off, allowing dark red blood to spurt out along with severing the link with the blade on the sliced off limb.

Clutching onto the once right arm, the creature lets out a shriek of pain that could deafen a person if he/she stood close.

After knocking the blade away he hears the shrieking, so he spins round to see what was going on. Seeing that it was clutching a missing arm one thought came to his head, as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand while knocking the persistent blade aside again, without looking. "I thought I had more time on my own with this."

"W-who did this? Who in hell did this?" It yells out in anger. Then it felt something was close to its head, for it to get a glimpse at the blade aimed for the final cut. Following it to the left it came to another boy, this one looked eleven and he was in sight to describe.

Having dark white skin like the other with pointed ears and glowing red eyes for the night, his hair was dark brown that was short and spiked up. He wore the same clothes as the other with a crimson trench coat. His sword was dark red on the hilt, with a safeguard in the shape of a thin orange flame having the same shaped crystal in the middle but light red, with a yellow flame on the inside, the blade was painted in a flame design of red and yellow and from the looks of the sharpness of the blade it could slice anything easy.

With a small chuckle the Baturian said this for it's final words, "You Xanpire's cannot protect him forever. He is human now and they are easy to kill." Suddenly the one he was facing previously appears infront of him into view.

He had the same skin, ears and still had the glowing eye's but his hair was a messy reddish brown, still having his sword in hand.

"Maybe." Pausing to raise his sword, as the other moved his away. "But you never know what will come." Before bringing it down to end the creatures life.

* * *

Morning came to the city and everyone was going about their business. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE! EXCUSE ME! SORRY!" Until some had to move out of the way of the running twelve year old boy who was going to be late for school.

He was wearing a blue hooded short sleeved shirt with a white plain T-shirt underneath, blue jeans and white running shoe's, having a black school bag strapped to his back.

* * *

Watching him running from atop of a building the first one said with his arms folded, "I take it he woke up late again. Oh well can't do anything about that."

The second one gave a toothy smirk showing his fangs. "Your right there, we better go ourselves or else will be late again too. Don't want that detention do you." Before shooting off.

With the other one saying to him right behind once he caught up. "Race ya there!" Starting to pick up speed. Having the other do the same with another smirk.

* * *

The principal thirty-two year old Mitsuo Yamaki was outside making sure everyone was inside after the first bell was about to ring, wearing his suit and glass'. The school he was in charge of was called Pegasus Elementary School a 3 floored building quite long building. In the center on the roof is a tall clock tower with a face and hands on all four sides.

Behind the school is a field for soccer with bleachers. Having a small fence built around the field that leads to a nice grassy field with a small hill that has few tree's lined up. Then a small tennis court at opposite end of the field with two courts.

The ground has a basketball court even though there was a Gymnasium, having upper steps that lead to tables that is close to the cafeteria.

Making his way to the front gate where a statue stood between it and the building. It was in the form of a knight, with winged armour guards around the shoulders, the helmet had the visor covering both the mouth and eyes, the top of the helmet had a painted head of a white horse with wings on both sides, wings were also placed on top of its boots and round both wrists. Long hair that was tied in a ponytail with a cape on its back. The right arm was slightly raised infront holding a sword.

The weapon had a hilt with a ring guard around it, with a safe guard in the shape of a crescent moon facing upwards with what looks like something the shape of a pentagon maybe a gem or a crystal. The blade was a normal one except it had a thin oval space in the middle from the guard to close to the tip.

* * *

As he was passing the gate he heard a voice from outside loudly saying to him. "Coming through Principal Yamaki!" Stopping without turning his head, knowing that voice like every other morning as if it were a routine, well actually it basically is at times. "Takato Matsuki." Was all he said plainly as if guessing who it was.

As said person speeds past him and into the building. Allowing the man to let out a sigh then said, "Same as always with that boy." Before continuing his check. Unknown of the presence that arrived before the boy did. "Another day of boredom begins." The first one said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I rather face a dozen Baturians like the one from last night. Only you get your own to fight." Giving his comrade a small glare. Who returned with a fake confused look, giving a little shrug. "What? How was I supposed to know you were playing around, the one I fought was getting boring." "Uh huh. Right, you said that about the Black-Skulls 2 weeks ago and there were hundreds of them. It was a wonder nobody was out at the time." "You forgot about those two police officers." He pointed out.

Going into a think trying to remember. "Oh yeah, those two. Good thing we erased their memories." They then heard the bell ring thus officially starting the school day. "See ya later." As the two quickly disappeared.

* * *

Demon World.

A dark world that is pretty much paradise for the inhabitants, but even that is not enough for some. There is still fights, even putting on fights to the death for entertainment. A forever night place where the sun doe's not exist, so for light from the sky a moon was made to emit white light that would not harm the populace along with faint stars, whether it be day or night. Only when it is time for night the moon vanishes on the first until the next day, so it could appear on the second.

In a village inhabited by a breed of Xanpire's lays a castle at the end coloured in a faint black, having a sea of lava for a motte. Having dark silver armoured knights with visor less helmets on guard, inside was big even with the courtyard, having a stable with different kind of horse's than in the human world, a library etc, below it containing dungeons and blacksmith's for armour's and weapons, among others.

* * *

In a dark meeting room lighted by faint white flames around the ceiling, showing 8 various darked coloured cloak hooded wearers (Kingdom Hearts-Organization 13, without symbols.). Seated around a big rounded table with a light blue ball of fire in the center within a hole without burning anything.

"What news do you have about the main objective?" A male in an all black cloak asks calmly to the other occupants, seems to be the leader of the group. Each of them having their faces hidden due to the dark despite the flames.

"The Baturiansss have failed their misssion and have been eliminated." A dark green wearer replied with a hiss. "Only sending two to do the job was a stupid thing to do if you ask me." A dark pink one said in a young female voice without a care, even from her height you can tell she was the youngest.

"Might I suggest we send one of the elite's to get rid of those troublesome bodyguards of his." A dark Yellow cloak wearer said next, with a bit of a deepness in his voice.

"Did you forget they are dealing with the latest rebel activities." A dark blue female voice replied to him with calm.

The tall dark silver wearer remained sat, on her right not saying anything. While the other two, dark violet and dark gray were listening in on the conversation, having to wait for their time to get in on it.

"I have already made my choice on who will go next." All but DS turned their heads to black, waiting for his selection to be spoken. "Send for me. The Hunter."

Everything then became a cold silence throughout the room whoever this Hunter is must be a knowable person and a dangerous one to have the black cloak wearer to send, to deal with the problem they are dealt with.

Chapter 1 End.

* * *

What do you think review if you like it. And there's more to come on the first book of Xanpire Chronicles.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The shows and characters are owned by the people that rightfully made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Sorry to keep you all waiting I was busy sorting stuff out. You know new fics, new chapters, setting up an account on another site for M rated fics, check the profile its on there along with chapter updates if you already read the story and liked it. Also made a Digimon Forum to see how it goe's on the Goggleheads with two topics so if you want to talk about them give it a go.

Anyway hope you like this chapter and review what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

Tamers/Anime X-Over

The Xanpire Chronicles: Book 1.

The Awakening

Chapter 2

* * *

Human World.

In the human world when the time came to lunch and everyone were outside or inside having lunch. Takato Matsuki was still at his desk, looking tired as he lets out a yawn. "There you are." Getting him to turn his head to the door of the classroom.

At the door were his best friends 11 year old Davis Motomiya (Digimon Zero-Two) wearing dark blue jeans with a belt, a plain yellow T-shirt, a blue jacket with flame designs on both sleeves and a pair of white and orange trainers with white socks.

The other was Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) also 11 and wearing a short sleeved red jacket, plain gray V-neck T-shirt, a dark green cap back to front and cargo shorts, with gray and blue trainers and a pair of fingerless brown gloves.

"We were looking for you until Kazu said you were here." Takuya said taking a seat at the desk infront of him. While Davis took the one opposite his. "Sorry guys, I didn't get much sleep last night after a dream I had." He said rubbing his eye's a little.

Takuya looks to Davis with an I told you so look. "Told you one of us was going to get nightmares from that Horror movie we saw." Receiving a short glare from the boy. Takato simply shook his head before saying what he meant.

"No it wasn't that kind of dream. I was in a castle I think that was being attacked, there were these two guys in armour with dark white skin and pointed ears. One of them was hurt and the other was holding someone, I couldn't see who it was but there was a banging on the door down this corridor they were in filled with bodies. Then the next thing I knew the one in gold was closing up one of those hidden passages, and the last thing I heard was the person yelling father before I woke up." Taking breaths after saying all that.

Not paying attention to the looks his friends were giving one another. "Weird dream if you ask me." Davis began getting up from his seat before he continued "How about Takuya and I go get our lunches and we'll eat under one of the tree's. Plus you can get a little shut eye before the bell rings."

Getting a nod from the boy as both Davis and Takuya made their way out, hearing Takato saying he would be there in a minute.

After exiting the room the two stopped by the stairs, making sure nobody was around allowing them to talk in private. "What Takato said sounds like..." Takuya was interrupted by Davis. Who nodded his head, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I know, the day of the attack on the castle back home. The one Galahad told us about."

"I thought his memories were sealed away along with his powers. How could he remember that?" Takuya asked him. Turning his head down the stairs, to see no one was coming.

Giving a shrug as his only answer, Davis began to make his way down the steps. "Don't know but it maybe a sign and I intend to find out if it's a good one." Stopping to look back at the top, to Takuya who stood their watching him. "So I'm going to see Resner tonight. Care to join me?" Giving a smirk along with the offer, already knowing the answer.

"Not this time." Beginning to make his way down "Someone has to look out for him, but tell Resner I said hi." "I thought you might say that. After all what kind of bodyguards are we if we both leave our target defenseless for an attack." Both of them then made their way down to the cafeteria to fetch something to eat.

* * *

Demon World.

Somewhere in the dark world in a tavern located in a forest close to the mountains the dark pink and dark silver cloak wearers appeared out of a portal and were walking up to the door.

Until they stepped on opposite sides in time for a muscled minotaur with a lower metal right arm and a scar on it's right eye, to be flying out through the once wooden door that now lays in pieces along with a bit of the doorway.

Staring at the creature that was getting to its feet, their gaze changed to the green ogre that came out standing a centimeter shorter than DS. wearing brown pants and boots, and a white shirt with an armoured guard on his shoulders, wielding a medium metal square hammer.

"If you come back here and threaten one of my waitress' like that again!" He starts saying in a rough angered tone, dropping the hammer with a crack to the ground, having a hand tightly grasping the handle "Then your gonna have problems walking pal! Do you hear me?"

Getting a growling huff out of him, the Minotaur leaves with the stomp of his feet. About to make his way back in, the Ogre finally notices the two. "You better be looking for directions kid, this ain't a place for you. Unless your one of those age restricted types." To the young looking one, seeing as DS fit the height requirement of being older and DP has the height requirement of a 13 year old.

"And you better be prepared to pay for the damages to this place if you don't tell us what we want to know." Her voice sounding threatening, especially with the mini tornado spinning in her opened hand to him.

Holding up his free hand in defense he quickly said, "Okay, okay! What is it you want?" Lowering his hand after she did it first.

With arms folded she says with more authority in her voice than they give her credit for. "Were here for The Hunter. As I recall he hangs around somewhere here to train, so where is he?" Switching back to her threatening tone incase this was a fight to get your answers type of guy.

But the Ogre stood frozen after hearing this, turning to look inside. He could see that some of his customers were listening in on their conversation. "If I tell you where he is can you please go. Otherwise my customers will go off and challenge him for that weapon he uses." Speaking close to her in a low tone, so that they wouldn't hear.

Giving him a nod along with a hidden smirk, as the creature got close enough to whisper the Hunters location to her. Without the occupants listening in inside, so they pretty much continued what they were doing.

* * *

Human World.

With school now over Davis and Takuya were waiting by the gate for Takato. Letting out a stretch Takuya took a relieved breath before he said, "Man am I glad today is over." Davis was agreeing with him on that, leaning against the post next to the gate. "You got that right, I don't get how we managed to stay awake through those classes." He said managing to keep in a yawn afterwards.

* * *

Inside the school Takato was making his way to the exit after getting his notepad back from the teacher, being caught drawing was another thing he gets in trouble for besides coming in slightly late. Lucky for him though the notepad was all he got in trouble for, today anyway.

Staring at his closed pad he payed no attention to the person he accidentally bumped into. Feeling himself getting pushed to the floor snapped Takato out of his thoughts. Now he looks to see he bumped into possibly the dangerous girl in school, Rika Nonaka same age as him, same class actually.

Nobody knows much about her except that she lives with her mother who is a beautiful model and her Grandmother. Not forgetting that she is the only person in school that has no friends and isn't the girly type like the rest hence the clothes and ninja like hairstyle.

"Watch where your going Matsuki are you blind or something?" She said with a scowl on the nervous boy. Getting himself to his feet, still having his pad in hand. "Sorry Rika, I was just thinking about something and I guess I didn't pay attention." Apologizing to her whilst still looking a little nervous.

With a roll of her eyes and arms folded. "You thinking, someone alert the media. It's a wonder you can think at all with the number of times you draw in class." Saying that made a little embarrassed blush appear on him.

With nothing else Rika turns round to make her way for the door. Takato for who knows why decided to follow, seeing as how it was on their way out.

Silence was what came on their way to the gate, until Rika actually began to say, "You looked really focussed on that drawing than the rest." Keeping her eyes forward and hands in her jeans pockets, keeping a straight face.

Gaining a surprised look from Takato, as he turned his head to her. "You noticed that." But she kept the same face, guessing what he was thinking. "Don't even think about it, your in at the window seat and I'm in the middle at the back so its not easy to look outside while the teacher is talking."

Looking away so she couldn't see the blush re-appear, knowing what she meant, just. "I guess your right. But I've been having these weird dreams lately and... What am I saying I doubt you want to know my dreaming problems right?" Taking the silence she had given as a yes maybe.

Once coming to the gate the surprised looks Davis and Takuya had on made the two ask themselves if they were seeing things. But they kept it to themselves among the students that were still there.

"Is that Takato with.." Davis began to ask in a whisper to Takuya, except he nodded before he could finish.

"Yeah, I see it too." Was what he said, surprised a little just like his friend.

"This is where we split got it." Not really a question sort of way, as the two separate in different directions. With Takato for some reason not looking away at her.

Until he felt a knocking on his head, followed by. "Hello, Takato you in there?" Coming from Takuya on his right, with Davis on the other, wearing a smirk.

"So Takato, how did it feel walking with probably the schools toughest girl ever heard of?" In a teasing tone, with an arm over his shoulder. Watching the blush appear on his friends cheeks.

"Shut up. I'm sure she's not that bad." He said, trying to die down his redness.

Looking over to Takuya with a questioned look. "Not that bad, isn't that the same redhead that slammed Ren Shinto into a wall just last week." Gaining a nod from the boy, thinking back to that day.

"Yeah. Last time I checked that guy was a tough bully and all he did was ask her out thinking she'd say yes, boy was he wrong." Letting out a laugh from both of them, remembering the bruises HE gained from it.

* * *

The three were walking along the pavement to an apartment complex where Davis and Takuya stayed, together with no parents.

"You know what surprises me?" Takato asked, staring at the tall building they were coming to. "That your starting to feel something for a certain spiky haired redhead." Takuya replied, having a smug look on his face, looking through the corner of his eyes.

Takato lets out a small groan, along with a shake of the head. "Will you stop already, it wasn't funny the first time. Anyway, its just that no matter how many times I come here I can't believe you guys live here in your own place."

Davis just shrugs with a non-caring look. "Well like we said, our parents were friends with one another and we all stayed in this building till one day something happened that..." He stopped to look down a bit sad, not liking to lie but he had no choice, neither did Takuya.

Taking this differently Takato had an apologetic look on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." But Takuya reassured him, with the wave of his hands. "Hey its okay. How about you stay over? Call your parents to let them know and will watch some movies old man Makenda gave to us."

Making him feel slightly better after saying that. Thats how things went with these three, even though they lost their real parent, despite Takato being the only one adopted they treat each other like brothers, having fun and watching out for one another no matter what.

* * *

Staring from a top of a building nearby, a black knee length cloaked figure in his late 30's with traces of muscle, with a gray cowboy like hat on, having a metal ring round it. Having on pointed black boots along with gray fitting jeans, the rest was blocked by the cloak.

An inward growl was released as he surveyed his targets, his full red slitted eyes pin pointed on them one in particular. Lifting his hat concealing his short shaved dark brown hair, having dark white skin and pointy ears, with a blade scar on his left cheek.

"Found you." He said in a dark bold voice. Looking like a man on a mission, intending to carry it out no matter who or what gets in his way.

* * *

Later when the sun was going down the boys were picking out a DVD to watch. The apartment was the same as any ordinary one, a living room and kitchen with a counter top and a dining table. Sofas with a coffee table and a TV with a DVD player underneath along with a X-Box 360 under it.

"Okay, the choices are either G.I Joe or 28 weeks later." Takuya says, holding up the choices. While Davis was in the kitchen, looking for something to drink from the fridge, and Takato was sorting out the DVD.

"I say horror first then get it drowned out by an action movie!" Davis replies loud enough for him to hear. Now getting a bag of popcorn, pouring it into a bowl and shoving it in the microwave.

"I guess thats true." He said with a shrug, with Takato doing the same.

Things got on swell despite the age rating, they did not find it scary for some reason. Munching on the popcorn with a somewhat bored look. 'An army of vicious Ogres is probably scarier than this.' He thought in his head. He then turns it to look at the door, having narrowed eyes as if sensing something or someone was outside nearby.

With a quiet sigh the hand he had behind the sofa began to glow purple, placing it behind the head of the leaned forward Takato.

His eyes suddenly became heavy for some odd reason, not feeling tired at all but now... Before he could drop Takuya caught him by the back of his collar. "Company?" Takuya simply asked, it was the only reason why they put the boy to sleep.

"You got it." Davis replied with, getting up so Takato could be put down on his side. Before Takuya did the same, putting the movie on pause.

"This one seems strong." He said going round the sofa to join his friend. With one nod both of their forms began to change along with their clothes into the ones from last night.

"Then lets go say hello." Davis said, and the two quickly disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile the person made himself known by floating above the buildings in the air, his body aimed in the direction of the certain one that contained his target.

Without a word he turned his head right to see that the bodyguards had appeared, not looking happy with the scowls they had on.

"Who are you?" Davis asked him, not losing a beet with this one as he had a strange aura around him.

To answer his question he moved his arms out of his cloak. To reveal a gray armored chiseled torso with a white glowing diamond in the middle of his chest, with pointed down shoulder guards. His hands or rather his lower arms were made of complete metal, with clawed fingers and the same diamond on the inside of his hands but small.

Staring at him in shock the boys couldn't believe what they were staring at. 'His arms and that armor.' They both thought at the same time.

"My name is Taolin Kadamei, hunter of the Xanpire court and your friend is on the top of my kill list." He introduced himself with, along with showing them his glowing eyes.

Chapter 2 End.

* * *

What do you think, Review when your ready.


End file.
